


A king and his magi

by Libika



Series: Juhaku Week 2015 [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: JuHaku Week, M/M, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juhaku week : A king and his magi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A king and his magi

**Author's Note:**

> A poem again! I can't believe I wrote this months ago...feels like yesterday. I hope you like it~   
> And so, a week of happiness,
> 
> Ends in all its glory
> 
> Celebrating two men’s loveliness,
> 
> Our hearts filled with their story.
> 
> But now, the last dance has begun,
> 
> Here a poem, one last bit of fun,
> 
> So, come along,
> 
> Hear these men’s song.

Oh, see these men,

Rejoicing in madness

As beautiful as god’s siren

Falling into loneliness.

It wasn’t just a meeting,

Or hating, getting revenge, loving,

Holding and crying; nor falling,

Or killing.

But of living.

Yet, none of them was free,

Not even as they flee,

Becoming sly,

Learning how to fly.

Being a broken magi,

Or a crybaby,

Being a prince, and a lover,

Waiting forever,

To find their place,

Doing it at their own pace,

Yet, never finding solace,

Ruining castles,

Losing, winning battles,

They ended lives,

Making women and men lose their wives,

The witch haunted their minds,

With nightmares of all kinds,

They wished for her death,

For her last breath.

Going through hell,

One casting a spell,

The other cutting through flesh,

Blood still fresh,

From his sword.

Until he became the castle’s lord.

Losing his hope,

After all,

Madness is a slippery slope,

Unkind as you fall.

So the prince became king,

Or golden robes and silver ring,

With a Magi for lover,

Living in hatred forever,

Killing a blond,

Breaking their bond,

Killing the one with wisdom,

Transforming the world into Sodom.

And my child, it is not a sweet tale,

With princesses, knights and fairies,

Or men happily drinking ale,

Nor with sweet cherries.

It is just a cruel story,

Of two boys,

Used like toys,

A simple story,

_About a king, and his magi._


End file.
